


Heroes Will Fall

by DeadpoolioStrikesAgain, LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Implied Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lucio - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, genji shimada/angela "mercy" ziegler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolioStrikesAgain/pseuds/DeadpoolioStrikesAgain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: The forces of Overwatch face their most powerful adversary yet.





	

(The roaring of the hulking monstrosity high above finally gave the "undying" Gabriel Reyes a reason to fear death.)

BREAKING NEWS: MASS ATTACK DOWNTOWN

"Hello everyone, this is Mia from KINN, your source for Numbani news. New right now, a mysterious swordsman has been seen brutalizing citizens downtown in an attack that, according to our news chopper, is still ongoing-"

*BOOOOOOOOM*

"Hold on, everyone, news chopper feed is down. Hello? Chopper One, respond! What's happening?"

A momentary hush comes over the room as the sudden realization of what's happening comes crashing down.

"Ladies and gentlemen still watching, our.. news crew and chopper have been knocked out of the sky by a currently unidentified attack. We will be right back after these messages. God.."

Hana turns the TV off, a bit shaken. No sooner than she could get her wits back than her phone rings, snapping her from her daze. It's Winston.

"Hiya Winston, what's up?"

"As i'm sure you've seen, there seems to be an attack going on in Numbani. You and Lucio are closest, and Lucio is on a ship headed to you now. We need you to-"

"You need us to find out what's causing the attack, and put a stop to it. Easy peasy."

Winston snickers a little.

"That's what i hoped you'd say. Good luck out there."

Winston hangs up. After a few short matches, the ever-familiar knocking at her door sent her with Lucio to Numbani.

-En route to Numbani-

"Hey , you know anything about we're getting ourselves into here? I only know what Winston said, which was, as usual, vague."

"Some kind of flying thing, and a maniac with a sword. Doesn't sound too hard, although the flying thing took a news chopper down with ease."

She frowns a bit, recalling the sadness in the news anchors' voice when the chopper went down.

"Hey hey, no need to worry, we GOT this!"

"Yeah, I know."

"I know what'll help. You wanna listen to some of my new album?"

perks up, as she usually does.

"Sure!"

The two sit next to each other, as Lucio feeds a song from his new album through the speakers on his gun so they both can hear. Before they know it, they get the signal for the drop. gets into her Meka, and the two drop onto the edge of a disaster scene. Buildings groan from structural holes blasted through them, as if to match the groaning of the odd survivor, bruised and confused. Lucio does his work while scouts around. The stench of blood and pain sit like a miasma over the street, weighing down on those fortunate enough to have lived.

*to herself*

"This is.. terrible. No way. This isn't right, Lucio."

Lucio is across the street, tending to an injured couple merely about to leave work to go home together when it all happened. The man spoke to him, fear and disbelief in his eyes.

"He moved so fast, cutting people to pieces before anyone could realize what happened. And that-that... demonic beast, whiter than snow, devastated everything it looked at. We're lucky it didn't decide to eat us!"

"Whoa whoa, man, calm yourself, you're gonna be OK. Can you try and describe the man with the sword?"

"Average height, looked like he was going to some sort of cosplay convention with elf costume. We realized too late that prop sword wasn't that too late."

He glances down at his closing wound, as if to accentuate his point.

"Thanks a lot man, now you rest up, help is coming. We're here to survey the damage, and help where we can."

"So you're one of those, uh, Overwatch people, then, huh?"

Lucio only nods, and heads back towards . The man sits back, still clutching his side in pain even as the wound heals, his wife mostly unscathed beside him. Lucio radioes to Overwatch HQ.

"Hey uh, Winston, whatever did all this left well before we got here. Requesting pickup."

"Are you sure?"

Lucio looks to , who nods affirmative.

"Yeah, we're sure."

"Alright then. Ship on the way."

(Genji stood alone, doomed to die because of his brother, again, and not even Mercy wouldn't be able to save him from the hell that stood before him.

The temple in Hanamura lays in ruin, little more than ash after another mystery blitz attack. Hanzo stands alone amidst the embers of what was once home, seething with anger. He speaks aloud, but alone.

"I cannot allow this to happen any longer! I will find what caused this, and make it all regret setting foot here.")

Meanwhile, in Numbani, and Lucio are joined by Zenyatta, who helps survey the damage and heal the pain, when a monstrous roar pierces the silence. A massive, glowing white dragon with piercing blue eyes seems to stare straight into the trio's souls.

"Lucio... What the hell is that?"

"If i had to guess, it's some sort of, uh..."

Zenyatta speaks with a quaver in his metallic voice.

"It's a dragon, a legendary beast said to have once existed on Earth."

The dragon screeches, and pulls itself into full view, standing triumphantly over the wanton annihilation it has created. As they move to cover, a quiet gurgle draws Zenyatta's attention. He turns his head to see Lucio grasping feebly at the broadsword planted in his chest at the hands of the madman described earlier on the news. rounds enraged on the attacker just as said assailant literally vanishes. As the pair of shocked agents take in what they saw, they are forced to cover by a blast of annihilation from the dragon, who disappears, having disintegrated Lucio, leaving only his sound gun behind. Zenyatta speaks up, somber.

"He should be remembered by the sounds he made in life, rather than what we say of his death."

exits her suit, padding over to where Lucio stood moments before. She picks up his gun, still playing his healing song, a bit warped from the damage the gun sustained, and gets back into her suit. Before the newly formed pair can truly regroup themselves, the extraction chopper arrives. Soldier:76 is there, head bowed.

"We lost one of the family today. Dynamic, loud, but extremely capable. Ride on, Lucio. Ride on."

The helo takes off for home base, whirring through the smoke into what is now sunset over a city turned to a burning graveyard.


End file.
